Infatuation
by Fordina
Summary: Well another lil song fic... This time about Tai.... I'm dedicating this fic to my bud Soccer Chicka!! So please REVIEW!! It'll make us bot happy!! PLEASE!!


Well…. This is another song fic that I decided to write…. You people didn't seem to like my last one about Joe and Mimi…. Hmm… I thought it was good… Oh well….  
  
Ken: Write a song fic about me and I'm sure people will review it!  
  
Fordina: I know… and I'm getting to it… I already have the song picked out…  
  
Ken: Then why isn't it up yet?!  
  
Fordina: Because…. I'm lazy…. And I have a LOT of other stories to work on!! Not to mention a book report about a book that I'm not even done reading!!  
  
Ken: Calm down girl..  
  
Fordina: I'll try…. Anyways the song in this fic is Infatuation by Prozzak…. Yes this is my second song fic with a song by them…. The other was 'It's not me it's you'…. Not my fault I love their music!!  
  
Ken: It is to your fault!  
  
Fordina: Ken… I don't have the energy to deal with this right now… please leave the tormenting for later….  
  
Ken: I will do that.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Okay well I don't own the song and I don't own Digimon…. God I wish I owned both but we all know that ain't gonna happen!  
  
Ken: And we are all lucky!  
  
Fordina: You shush! If I owned Digimon you'd be coming back for the third season!  
  
Ken: Can I retract my last statement?  
  
Fordina: Yes.  
  
Ken: Retract.  
  
Fordina: *Smiles* Yeah! Okay well… let's get to the fic shall we?  
  
Ken: I think we shall.  
  
Fordina: Good…. Well without further ado I present my story!  
  
  
  
Incase you couldn't figure it out… (~) ( This is where the song is!  
  
  
  
Infatuation  
  
By: Fordina  
  
  
  
Tai was walking through Odaiba park one day when he spotted something in the behind a bunch of trees. Straining his eyes to see Tai finally decided to move in closer. Crouching behind a bush Tai could finally hear voices… one female…. The other male…. Two voices that sounded very familiar to Tai….  
  
"Matt…" The female whimpered as her… what seemed to be lover… pulled away from the embrace they were in.  
  
"Shh…" He whispered as he once again captured her lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Tai, who was still hiding behind the bushes, could only manage to choke out one word before he turned to run.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Having said this louder then expected the two figures stopped their escapades and looked towards the bush, where they could see a retreating form.  
  
"Who do you think that was?" Asked the redhead.  
  
"I'm not sure…. But it kinda looked like Tai…." The blonde murmured.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Tai was now walking around his hometown of Odaiba…. Trying to figure out why he couldn't get this girl off his mind. She had rejected him a long time ago…. But the love in his heart remained.  
  
~ I've got this little problem that I cannot control  
  
You put my heart in jail and now it's in parole  
  
You thought you had left me alone in the rain  
  
1.1 But I saw you and my dead heart started up again ~  
  
"Why do I do this to myself?!" Tai cried in his head. "She doesn't love you! Sora never did love you!" He scolded himself. "I just have to get over this…. I'll get over this…" He repeated this over and over in his mind.  
  
Finally finding himself at home Tai dragged himself up the stairs and to his room.  
  
Hearing her big brother enter the flat Kari hopped off the couch and bounded over to her room. peeking in the room the both of them both shared she asked.  
  
"Tai? Is anything to matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Was his muffled reply from the pillow which is where his face lied. Not believing his answer Kari moved forward.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Tired and annoyed Tai snapped. "Yes! For gods sake I'm fine!" Seeing the fear in her face he calmed down and added. "I'm sorry Kari… just had a bad day…" Seeing the sorrow in her brothers eyes she made her way over to the lower bunk of their bunk bed.  
  
"It's okay Tai… I know you didn't mean to snap…" She searched for the words. "Um… wanna talk about it?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly Tai lifted his head from his pillow. "Not right now Kari… I-I'm not in the mood to talk," He told her lying back down in the bed.  
  
Nodding reluctantly Kari got up from the bed. "Alright Tai… but if you ever want to talk… you know I'm here right?" She stayed until she saw his head move. "Good… come when you're ready Tai," With that she closed the door.  
  
Sighing Tai got up and started to pace the length of his room.  
  
"Why did she do this?" He asked while fiddling with a CD.  
  
"I mean… it was her fault that I fell in love with her…." He put it down and grabbed his soccer ball.  
  
"She was the one always calling on me…" He kicked it in the air. "Not the other way around," It landed over by the closet.  
  
~ I do not wa wa wa wa want you  
  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
  
I just like the way you walk  
  
The way you move  
  
1.2 The was you talk oh ya ~  
  
"I don't even know why I liked her so much…" Tai saw a Yo-Yo in the corner of his room.  
  
"She's not even that fun to hang with…." He did a few tricks then put it down.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand how her crest can be love…." He sat back down on his bed.  
  
"She's not that loving…." He picked up a picture of all the Digidestined.  
  
"Not that beautiful…" Tai said slowly as he brushed his thumb over her face….  
  
"Oh who am I kidding?!" He yelled as he threw the picture on his bed.  
  
"She's everything that I could want! And then some!" He started to pace again.  
  
~ And I can't let go  
  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
  
Wa oh wa oh  
  
A midnight flight to insecurity  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
  
In fa fa fa tuation ~  
  
"This isn't right…. She shouldn't be doing this to me…" He sat back down.  
  
"She's put some kind of spell on me…." He began to pace….  
  
"That's it… it's some sort of god damn spell that makes guys fall for her…" Tai thought as he pictured Sora in a witches hat and over a cauldron mixing some sort of potion.  
  
"Well her little game isn't going to work on me anymore!" Getting back up Tai stormed out of his room and out of the apartment.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"Out!" With that he closed the door and headed out on his mission.  
  
~ You said that you loved me  
  
But that was long ago  
  
And if I asked you out again  
  
Would you still say no  
  
Is your heart filled up with ice  
  
Is you glare still cold or have you changed your  
  
mind since then and filled it up with gold ~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Tai had made his way over to Sora's. Hoping that she's home he knocked on the door.  
  
Waiting for several minutes the door finally opened to see a very flushed Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
"Oh hello Tai," Mrs. Takenouchi greeted.  
  
"Hi, is Sora home?" Tai asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Why yes. She in her room I think, why don't you go up there and…." Tai didn't need to hear anymore. He was already half way up the stairs.  
  
Making his way to Sora's room Tai went over his plan over and over again in his head.  
  
~ I do not wa wa wa wa want you  
  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
  
I just like the way you walk  
  
The way you move  
  
1.3 The was you talk oh ya ~  
  
Finally getting to her door Tai thought of his plan once more before knocking.  
  
"Come in!" Called a sickening sweet voice known as Sora. "Tai!" She yelled as he walked over to where Sora was sitting on her bed. "Tai what are you…." Tai cut her off with his lips. Pulling away Sora started to yell. "What the hell did you just do that for Tai?!" She yelled as she backed away from him.  
  
"Ha!" Tai yelled triumphantly. "You can't work your spell on me anymore Sora you Witch!" Sora looked at him disbelieving. Tai smirked. "That's right Sora! I saw through your little game! Well you can't keep me as a pawn anymore!"  
  
"Tai! What the hell are you talking about?!" She screeched. "I'm not a Witch! And I haven't put a spell on anyone! Especially you!"  
  
"Yeah sure Sora…. I believe you," Tai remarked sarcastically. Just then Mrs. Takenouchi came rushing into the room.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled.  
  
"Nothing Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm leaving now anyways," Tai said as he walked passed them both.  
  
"What's going on Sora?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.  
  
"Nothing mother…. Tai's just being an idiot," Sora mumbled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~ And I can't let go  
  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
  
Wa oh wa oh  
  
A midnight flight to insecurity  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
  
In fa fa fa tuation  
  
Because you do not love me  
  
Doesn't mean I cannot  
  
Don't cast my heart away  
  
'Cause it's all that I've got ~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Tai had made his way back to his apartment where he strutted in and headed straight to his room. He passed Kari on his way there. She watched her brother with interest.  
  
"Tai? Where were you and what are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. Just kept on going to his room. Sighing in frustration Kari decided to leave him for now…. She'd bug it out of him later.  
  
Once in his room Tai flopped down on his bed.  
  
"That'll teach you Sora…. No one can put me under a spell for too long," Tai thought as he fell asleep.  
  
~ I've got this little problem that I cannot control  
  
You put my heart in jail and now it's in parole  
  
I do not wa wa wa wa want you  
  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
  
I just like the way you walk  
  
The way you move  
  
The was you talk oh ya ~  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And I can't let go  
  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
  
Wa oh wa oh  
  
A midnight flight to insecurity  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
  
In fa fa fa tuation ~  
  
And I can't let go  
  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
  
Wa oh wa oh  
  
A midnight flight to insecurity  
  
And I can't let go  
  
And she's making me lose my grip on reality  
  
In fa fa fa tuation ~  
  
Owari  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Wow! That turned out…. Well different from what I expected.  
  
Tai: What did you expect?  
  
Fordina: How did you get in here?!  
  
Tai: The door?  
  
Fordina: KEN!!!  
  
Tai: My god… you write a story about me but you don't want me as a muse?!  
  
Fordina: I can't have you…. You belong to Soccer Chicka…. At least that's what she claims…  
  
Tai: Hmm… True…. I guess I should get back to her….  
  
Fordina: Yes… yes you should…. KEN!!!  
  
Tai: Okay, okay I'm gone!!  
  
Fordina: KEN!!  
  
Ken: I'm right here!!  
  
Fordina: Oh thank goodness! I thought maybe Tai did something to you!  
  
Ken: Meh, I could beat Tai any day.  
  
Fordina: I know you could… Just don't tell Soccer Chicka that…. She'll hurt you…. And since she plays a lot of soccer… she can kick!  
  
Ken: Um… you know I play soccer too?!  
  
Fordina: Oh yeah… But I thought you lost all your special playing abilities when the dark spore was deactivated?  
  
Ken: That was all natural!!  
  
Fordina: Oh…  
  
Ken: *Sigh*  
  
Fordina: Okay! Well that's it for me! Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!! Please review!! 


End file.
